Season Two
, King Francis, and Queen Catherine.]] Season Two of Reign aired it's first episode, The Plague on October 2nd, 2013, and began its run on The CW and M3. The Winter Finale aired on December 11, 2014, with the Season Final on May 14, 2015. <----- Season One ♔ ♔ Season Three -----> Episodes ...Continue to Season Three Characters Main Characters * Queen Mary - The young Queen of Scotland, and now Queen of France. * Queen Catherine - Queen Mother of France and a member of the wealthy and prominent Medici family. * Sebastian - The bastard son of the last king, Married to Lady Kenna, and now King's Deputy to his brother. * King Francis - The New King of France, and husband to Queen Mary. * Lady Greer - A lady-in-waiting for the Queen of Scotland, and the wife of Lord Castleroy. * Lady Kenna- A lady-in-waiting to the Queen of Scotland, former mistress to the last king, and wife of Bash. * Lady Lola- A lady-in-waiting for the Queen of Scotland, and mother the king Francis' only child. * Leith Bayard - Former kitchen servant for the French Court, and current War Hero. * Louis Condé - Cousin to King Francis, and secretly in-live with Queen Mary. * Lord Narcisse - A very rich noble who owns 90% of the grain, and an enemy of the Crown. * Princess Claude - Youngest surviving daughter of Catherine, with an arranged marriage to Louis Condé. Recurring Characters *Lord Castleroy - 15th in-line to the throne, incredibly rich, and husband of Greer Norwood. *King Henry - The former king of France, and brief hallucination on Queen Catherine. *King Antoine - King of Navarre, and brother to Louis Condé. He also tried to court Kady Kenna. Others * Henriette - Queen Catherine's daughter, that was murdered by King Henry's mistress Diane De Poitiers. * Emone - Queen Catherine's daughter, that was murdered by King Henry's mistress Diane De Poitiers. *Nostradamus - Close friend of Catherine, and is valued for his gift of sight and prophecies. * The Minister - Protestant Minister that was murdered by his own people to became a martyr. * Severin - Father to a Protestant minister, and the rapist of Queen Mary. Summary The second season begins with Mary and Francis on the throne of a nation burning. France is rocked by the aftereffects of the plague -- a disease that creeps inside the castle walls, taking thousands upon thousands of lives across the land, and ravages the stability of a nation. From the ashes, powerful lords will rise, carrying out personal, religious and political vendettas, taking lives, and tearing at Mary and Francis’s commitment to each other, and their people. Friendships will be tested, loved ones murdered and betrayed. Meanwhile, a mysterious and deadly threat snatches victims from village streets and castle corridors; leaving evidence of savagery that looks like the work of monsters; mythical creatures who are the subject of nightmares, but who walk among us, doing the Devil’s bidding. '- The CW' Over the course of the stormy first season, Mary, Queen of Scots, struggled to balance her many roles — as Queen of Scotland, as royal fiancée, and later as young wife to the future King of France, and as faithful friend to her ladies in waiting. Challenges came in every form: the reigning queen consort of France, Francis’ mother, Catherine de Medici, did everything she could to destroy the union of Mary and Francis, even if that meant taking Mary’s life. Francis and Mary were both torn by their duties to their nations, paving the way for Mary to form a close bond with Bash, Francis’ illegitimate brother, who could offer Mary a level of devotion the future king could not. King Henry descended into madness. And a bloodthirsty menace in the woods was annihilated, but not before taking dozens of lives and heralding the coming of a plague. By the end of the season, the shocking death of King Henry made Francis and Mary the new King and Queen of France. But before their new crowns could be placed on their heads, Francis had placed himself on the wrong side of the quarantined castle’s gates, rushing to help Lola give birth to his first and possibly only child. The second season begins with Mary and Francis on the throne of a nation burning. France is rocked by the aftereffects of the plague – a disease that crept inside the castle walls, taking thousands upon thousands of lives across the land, and ravaging the stability of a nation. From the ashes, powerful lords will rise, carrying out personal, religious and political vendettas, taking lives, and tearing at Mary and Francis’ commitment to their people – and to each other. Though the plague will come to an end, famine will follow, and among the devastated survivors, there is a feeling that the dead still walk the earth. Reports of ghostly visitations will result in mass hysteria and lawlessness. Across all levels of society, there are people eager to exploit the fear and guilt of those who managed to live through the plague. Royals and commoners alike now face a future where friendships will be tested, loyalties betrayed and loved ones murdered. No one knows this better than Francis, who is haunted by the part he played in his father’s death and by Henry’s final warning that betraying someone you love is a weight you will carry all your days. Francis’ guilt will tear at his relationship with Mary and his feelings about his own worth. While Francis struggles with his terrible secret, he is grateful that his half-brother Bash is standing by to help navigate the dangerous political waters. Even Catherine – now the Queen Mother – is still capable of plotting against Francis and Mary in order to regain her own power. Despite the political and social upheaval, life at court continues to revolve around love, lust and arranged marriages. Among Mary’s ladies-in-waiting, Greer chose a suitor with social status over Leith, the kitchen servant-turned-soldier who begged her to marry him, while Kenna seems to have found happiness in her marriage to Bash. Mary herself must face the fact that her remaining lady-in-waiting, Lola, is the mother of Francis’ child. Though Mary does her best to have no animosity toward Lola, the child serves as a constant reminder that Mary has not yet produced an heir of her own. Her childless state diminishes Mary’s power in the eyes of the court and only adds to the danger she faces as she tries to control the nobles, maintain her marriage and rule over a nation forever changed by pestilence and famine. '- The CW' Videos Music * "Scotland" and "Charlie Boy" by The Lumineers. Logline France, 1557. Mary, Queen of Scots has been hidden away at a convent for her safety since age 9. Engaged since childhood to the future King of France, she awaits her return to the French Court. Promotional Quotes * Peace is Fragile Cast Stars ''' * Adelaide Kane as Queen Mary * Megan Follows as Queen Catherine * Torrance Coombs as Sebastian * Toby Regbo as King Francis * Celina Sinden as Lady Greer * Caitlin Stasey as Lady Kenna * Anna Popplewell as Lady Lola * Jonathan Keltz as Leith Bayard * Sean Teale as Louis Condé * Craig Parker as Lord Narcisse * Rose Williams as Princess Claude '''Recurring Roles * Alan van Sprang as King Henry * Michael Therriault as Lord Castleroy * Ben Aldridge as King Antoine Others * Linzee Barclay as Sharlene * Siobhán Williams as Lady Amelie Production crew Directors ' * Holly Dale ''(3 episodes, 2013-2014) * Fred Gerber (4 episodes, 2013-2015) * Sudz Sutherland (3 episodes, 2015) * Norma Bailey (3 episodes, 2015) * Deborah Chow (3 episodes, 2014-2015) * Norma Bailey (2 episodes, 2014-2015) * Sudz Sutherland 2 episodes, 2014-2015) * Steve DiMarco (2 episodes, 2014) * Jeff Renfroe (2 episodes, 2014) * Rich Newey (1 episode, 2014) * Lynne Stopkewich (1 episode, 2015) * Larysa Kondracki (1 episode, 2015) * Nathaniel Goodman (1 episode, 2015) * Lee Rose (1 episode, 2015) * Anne Wheeler (1 episode, 2015) * Andy Mikita (1 episode, 2015) 'Writers ' * Laurie McCarthy 44 episodes, 2013-2015) - (creator) * Stephanie Sengupta (44 episodes, 2013-2015) - (creator) '' * Drew Lindo ''(9 episodes, 2013-2015) * Wendy Riss Gatsiounis (8 episodes, 2013-2015) * Doris Egan (6 episodes, 2013-2015) * Nancy Won (6 episode, 2014-2015) * P.K. Simonds (4 episodess, 2013-2015) * Daniel Sinclair (4 episodes, 2015) * Adele Lim (3 episodes, 2014-2015) * Doris Egan (3 episode, 2014-2015) * Melody Fox (2 episode, 2014-2015) * Daniel Sinclair (2 episodes, 2014-2015) * Lisa Randolph (2 episodes, 2014-2015) * Harley Peyton (1 episode, 2014) * Chelsey Lore (1 episode, 2015) * Robert Doty (1 episode, 2015) '''Producers * Maureen Milligan ''- 42 episodes, 2013-2014 - (associate producer)'' * Ned Bastille ''- 23 episodes, 2013-2014 - (Co-Producer)'' * John Weber ''- 22 episodes, 2013-2014 - (executive producer)'' * Alan McCullough ''- 21 episodes, 2013-2014 - (producer / supervising producer)'' * Thom J. Pretak ''- 21 episodes, 2013-2014 - (producer (21 episodes, 2013-2014)'' * Adele Lim ''-18 episodes, 2014-2015 - (co-executive producer)'' Promotional Videos Category:Episode Category:Season 2